Furniture such as kitchen cabinets, bookshelves, drawers, tables and similar are generally supplied as flat components in order to save transportation costs. The customer must assemble them. Several methods are used to assemble such furniture components, for example, glue, spikes, screws and similar. Snapping connections comprising plastic components are widely used to connect, for example, drawers.